MY GOLDEN STAR
by Citobie614
Summary: Chapter 2/ Kata orang cermin menyimpan sejuta rahasia, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Cermin di dalam kamarku malam itu mengeluarkan seseorang yang lengkap dengan pakaian Cosplaynya. Aku mendapatinya seperti terbang dari dalam cermin dan terlempar kehadapanku saat aku baru selesai mandi /Prince Byun Superstar Yeol/ Chanbaek/Yaoi/Fantasy Romance
1. Star 1

**My Golden Star**

Chapter 1/4

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, dll

Genre: Fantasi Romance, Kolosal, Time Travel

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Kata orang cermin menyimpan sejuta rahasia, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Cermin di dalam kamarku malam itu mengeluarkan seseorang yang lengkap dengan pakaian Cosplaynya. Aku mendapatinya seperti terbang dari dalam cermin dan terlempar kehadapanku saat aku baru selesai mandi._

 _._

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kerajaan Joseon Pertengahan Abad ke 16...**_

Angin sore ini berhembus dengan tenang, terik matahari sore yang lumayan menyilaukan itu tertutup dan terhalang oleh pepohonan yang menjulang di pinggiran jurang. Disana, di pinggiran jurang seorang pemuda yang baru berusia 16 tahun tahun ini sibuk dengan kanvas dan tinta warna warninya. Ia melukis satu view dari ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa di depannya. Dengan baju sutera biru terangnya ia tampak menawan, dia adalah Pangeran Byun. Tak jauh dari sisi kanan kirian berdiri para pengawal yang selalu setia mengikuti kemana pangeran muda tercinta mereka melangkah. Lukisannya sudah hampir rampung hingga membuat wajah mulus seperti pualam itu tersenyum. Namun, satu hal yang tak terduga. Seekor burung lewat dan menjatuhkan kotorannya di atas kanvas yang belum sepenuhnya kering oleh cat itu. Mata Pangeran Byun dan para pengawalnya membulat dibuatnya. Oh, aroma kotoran burung itu langsung menguar di udara dan membuat Pangeran muda itu menutup hidungnya dengan cara yang lucu. Dengan sigap sang ajudan priadinya -Jongdae- ancang-ancang akan memanah sang burung yang kini singgah disalah satu dahan pohon didekat mereka.

"Jangan!" Teriak Pangeran Byun dan membuat Jongdae terkejut, hampir saja anak panah itu lepas dari busurnya.

"Biar kan saja ajudan Jongdae memanahnya, Pangeran. Burung itu pantas mati, dia baru saja meninggalkan kotorannya diatas lukisan indah Yang Mulia Pangeran..." Ujar seseorang pengawalnya yang lain, yang berbadan tambun.

"Biarkan saja, Paman Shin. Lagipula lukisanku hari ini tidak cukup indah, wajar saja burung itu meninggalkan kotorannya disana." Pangeran Byun dengan wajah tenangnya menatap burung tersebut. Seluruh pengawalnya berlutut.

"Biarkan kami membunuh burung itu, Yang Mulia..." dengan wajah terharu atas kebaikan Pangeran mereka membuat mereka tak merasa bukan siapa-siapa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, ayo! Berdirilah semuanya, kita harus pulang sekarang. Malam ini akan ada jamuan makan malam kerajaan. Bukankah kalian harus melakukan persiapan?" Semua anak buahnya berdiri menurut saja. Seluruh pasukan Pangeran Byun mulai meninggalkan tepi jurang tersebut sementara hari sudah semakin petang. Pangeran mereka menunggangi kuda putih dengan para pengawal yang sudah awas mengawasi kanan dan kiri.

Hingga hari sudah mulai gelap barulah mereka sampai kehalaman depan istana. Para dayang menyambut sang Pangeran dan membawa beberapa peralatan melukisnya.

Pangeran Byun baru saja melangkah menuju kediamannya hingga langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan lembut dari sang ibunda.

"Puteraku..." Ratu Hyoyeon memanggil puteranya. Pangeran Byun tersenyum memandang wajah sang ibu.

"Ada apa, Ibu ?"

"Ada ingin ibu bicarakan padamu. Ikutlah dengan ibu sekarang juga." Sang Ratu langsung menggandeng putera kesayangan itu menuju kediaman miliknya. Para dayang ibundanya mengikuti dari depan dan belakang sambil membawa lantera karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Pangeran Byun..." Ujar ibunya malam itu padanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Mereka kini sedang berada di dalam kamar Sang Ratu. Tidak hanya berdua sebenarnya, melainkan bertiga bersama dayang Kim yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ibunya sekaligus juga orang yang selama ini mengasuh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ibu? Ibu sedang sakit?" tanya Pangeran Byun. Ibundanya menggeleng.

"Usiamu sudah 16 tahun, sudah saatnya kau menikah. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, sebelum bulan purnama bulan depan datang kau harus dinikahkan. Cenayang Lie menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh Ayahmu padaku."

"Apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi?"

"Jika kau tidak di nikahkan sebelum purnama..." Ratu menahan ucapannya hingga membuat puteranya penasaran.

"Ibu, cepat katakan padaku..."

"Kita akan dikutuk oleh Dewa, Kerajaan kita akan hancur, akan ada pemberontakan dimana-mana? Kau tahu perdana menteri Yoon?Ada kabar jika mereka sudah tahu sudah mempersiapkan pemberontakan yang di pimpin oleh Pamanmu dan Selir Seo."

Baekhyun terkejut dan mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan semua itu terjadi, Ibu..."

"Anakku, kau tahu sendiri selama ini seperti apa Selir Seo itu. Dia ingin menjadikan puteranya sebagai penerus tahta. Dia banyak sekali dipercayai dimana-mana, apalagi bagi orang yang haus akan tahta. Mereka semua menjadi pengikut Selir Seo. Hanya ini yang bisa ibu lakukan untuk menyelamatkan tahta ayahmu dari ke serakahan mereka. Kau akan dinikahkan dengan puteri dari keluarga Ahn. Dengan begitu, tahta kerajaan tidak akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Keluarga Ahn sejak dulu sudah seperti pelindung kerajaan. Mereka di takdirkan untuk mengabdi dan menjaga kerajaan sampai keturunan akhir mereka." Jelas Sang Ratu. Pangeran muda itu hanya terdiam mendengar sang ibu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, Selir Seo saat ini sedang menuju kediaman Anda..." Dayang Kim yang baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari salah satu dayang yang menunggu di depan kediaman Ratu. Ratu agak sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan wanita itu. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kediamanmu sekarang, Puteraku." Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Pangeran Byun pun mulai beranjak akan meninggalkan ibunya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia memeluk Sang Ratu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ibu...Aku akan melindungimu, Ibu" Ratu Hyoyeon mengusap kepala putera satu-satunya itu penuh kasih. Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Pangeran Byun pun meninggalkan kamar ibunya dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia tahu jika sudah saatnya dia yang mengambil alih tahta ayahnya. Hanya saja, ia juga tahu jika ia tak semampu itu. Hanya satu orang yang mampu, yaitu kakak tirinya yang bernama Junghyun yang tak lain tak bukan adalah putera dari Selir Seo. Ia sangat mengenal kakaknya dengan baik, Junghyun adalah sosok yang sejak kecil didik menjadi pemimpin. Pangeran Byun pun di didik sejak kecil sama halnya dengan sang kakak. Namun, jiwa memimpin dan jiwa di percayai itu sudah melekat sepenuhnya ada di Pangeran Junghyun. Pangeran Junghyun juga pemuda yang sangat patuh. Ia bisa saja setuju dengan rencana ibunya untuk naik tahta menggantikan Pangeran Byun yang lebih muda darinya. Sifat Pangeran Junghyun sangat beranding terbalik dengan ibunya. Selir Seo merupakan Selir yang paling di hormati di Kerajaan, Raja pun menyayanginya. Jika Pangeran Byun tidak menyetujui permintaan ibunya untuk segera menikah sebelum purnama bulan depan Ia dan ibunya besar kemungkinan tidak akan tinggal di istana lagi, terutama ibunya. Jika Ratu tidak segera menikahkan puteranya, ia akan di hukum oleh para tetua. Pangeran Byun yang berusia 16 tahun seharusnya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak seperti Pangeran Junghyun. Dan segala keterlambatan itu membuat sang Ratu harus dihukum karena dinilai tidak mampu membuat anaknya belum bisa mendapatkan pasangan dan keturunan di usianya yang sudah matang.

Saat Pangeran Byun akan sudah sampai di halaman kediaman Ratu ia bertemu dengan rombongan selir Seo.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Pangeranku" Selir Seo menyapanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ada apa kau malam-malam ke kediaman ibuku, Selir Seo?" Tanya Pangeran Byun balas menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput Sang Ratu untuk pergi bersama ke Aula istana untuk jamuan makan malam bersama Raja."

"Ucapanmu tulus sekali, Selir Seo. Semoga hatimu juga begitu." Mendengarnya Selir Seo menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum kembali. Namun dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Perkataan anda sangat tidak sopan sekali, Pangeranku. Inikah penyebabkan Pangeranku ini sulit untuk menikah?" Pangeran Byun tidak membalas ucapan Selir Seo, tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung pergi meninggalkan rombongan Selir gila tahta itu.

.

.

.

Purnama tinggal tiga malam lagi. Semua masyarakat istana hari ini sedang ramai mempersiapkan acara pernikahan pangeran Byun dengan seorang puteri dari keluarga Ahn. Berita itu langsung membuat beberapa pihak terkejut. Terutama pihak Selir Seo. Jika pernikahan ini terjadi, tamatlah riwayat mereka. Kekuasaan yang selama ini ada di tangan Selir Seo akan sepenuhnya pindah ke tangan Ratu. Harapan untuk membuat puteranya naik tahta akan musnah. Semua praksi di kerajaan akan di isi oleh orang baru dari keluarga Ahn dan orang kepercayaan ratu. Ia akan di anggap tidak berharga lagi. Hanyalah seorang Selir kesayangan Raja.

Pangeran Byun berjalan ke taman istana sore itu di temani oleh seorang pengawalnya yaitu Jongdae.

"Jongdae," Panggilnya pada pengawal sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, ada apa, Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

"Hm...bagaimana rasanya setelah menikah?" Tanya Pangeran muda itu dengan malu-malu pada Jongdae. Jongdae sendiri hampir saja tersedak mendengar pertanyaan pangerannya.

"Uhm...saya bahagia, Yang mulia, itu yang saya rasakan setelah menikah." Jawab Jongdae sedikit berbagi cerita.

"Begitukah? Apa menurutmu aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menikah? Kebanyakan dari laki-laki disini sudah menikah ketika usia mereka baru menginjak 13 tahun. Sementara aku belum sama sekali, apa menurutmu aku di kutuk oleh Dewa?" Jongdae terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Yang Mulia Pangeran. Beberapa hari lagi anda akan menikah. Jangan khawatir lagi."

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali, aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang diceritakan di novel romantis yang biasanya diam-diam kubaca."

"Suatu saat nanti anda pasti akan jatuh cinta, Yang Mulia."

"Hm, kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

Malam itu, satu malam sebelum purnama.

Kekacauan terjadi ditengah persiapan pernikahan Pangeran Byun. Malam itu tiba-tiba datang badai disertai petir yang sangat menakutkan. Sebuah bangunan istana tiba-tiba terbakar tanpa ada penyebabnya. Raja negeri ini tampaknya gusar luar biasa. Di kanan kirinya para pejabat negara sibuk mengeluarkan spekulasi mereka.

Ini kutukan, Dewa sedang marah.

Hingga langkah Sang Raja terhenti saat sudah didepan sebuah kamar dimana kegiatan sakral biasanya dilakukan oleh para cenayang istana.

Disana, beberapa cenayang sedang mengucapkan mantera di tengah temaramnya ruangan itu. Angin masih saja berhembus kencang hingga mematikan lilin dalam ruangan itu.

"Mereka marah...mereka sangat marah, Yang Mulia. Tidak ada pernikahan. Tidak ada pernikahan besok hari." Ujar wanita tua yang selama ini menjadi cenayang istana. Tak jauh dari situ, cenayang Lie (cenayang kesayangan Ratu) hanya diam mendengar ucapan Cenayang Hwi bicara pada Raja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka marah. Pangeran Muda Byun telah dikutuk. Ia hanya akan membawa petaka jika dia menikah besok hari." Seorang mengawal Raja yang hendak menghunuskan pedangnya pada Cenayang Hwi karena di anggap tidak sopan bicara ditahan sang Raja.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu!"

"Hamba hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin para leluhur sampaikan."

"Jika itu benar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Anda...Anda harus membunuh Pangeran Muda Byun, Yang Mulia..."

"LANCANGNYA KAU!" Teriak Raja lalu menarik salah satu pedang prajuritnya.

"Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia, hamba pantas mati..." Seluruh Cenayang berlutut di hadapan Raja. Raja yang sudah akan menghunus pedang ke kepala cenayang tadi dihentikan oleh teriakan Dayang Kim (Dayang Ratu) yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yang Mulia, Ratu sedang sakit keras!" Raja menoleh dengan sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Dayang Kim? Ada apa dengan Ratu ku?"

"Ratu sedang sakit keras dan sejak tadi memuntahkan darah." Tanpa babibu lagi, Raja langsung melempar pedangnya dan pergi ke kediaman Ratu.

Sesampai disana ia mendapati semua dayang Ratu menangis keras di depan pintu kamar. Pintu kamar itu di dorong dengan keras oleh Raja dan ia mendapati dirinya membatu. Disana, Ratunya terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya di pelukan Pangeran Byun.

Raja perlahan mendekat dan menatap tidak peraya. Pangeran Byun yang menangis sambil memeluk ibunya membuat kenyataan semakin jelas jika Sang Ratu telah tiada.

"Ratuku..." Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Raja. Ia mengusap wajah yang sudah dingin itu. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya. Raja berdiri dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tak terduga.

"Tangkap dia!" Dengan sigap seluruh prajurit menangkap Pangeran Byun hingga melepaskan dia dan ibunya.

"Ayah. Ada apa ini?" Tanya dalam kungkungan para pengawal Raja. Raja tak kuasa menatap wajah putera bungsunya itu.

"Penjarakan dia." Dengan nada dingin Raja meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayah! Tolong lepaskan aku!" Semua pengawal semakin erat memegangnya. Jongdae yang hendak melawan para pengawal yang menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Byun tak bisa berkutik di tahan oleh pengawal yang lain.

.

.

.

Hingga hari eksekusi pun tiba. Pangeran Byun, yang masih dengan pakaian birunya dibawa menghadap Raja.

Dengan wajah yang lebam dan bibir yang kering, Pangeran Byun tertatih berjalan diseret para pengawal istana.

"Puteraku...kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini." Ujar Raja menatap sedih puteranya. Di samping Raja duduk Selir Seo yang mungkin sebentar lagi diangkat menjadi Ratu dan menggantikan Ibunya yang sudah meninggal, wanita itu tersenyum puas menatapnya. Sementara sang kakak tiri memandangnya iba dan mengalihkan pandangan saat Pangeran Byun menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, membesarkanmu justru membuat malapetaka. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain mengorbankanmu untuk ketentraman istana dimasa depan." Pangeran Byun menangis dalam diam saat mendengar ayahnya sendiri bicara seperti itu.

Sebesar itukah dampak kutukan yang selama ini melekat padanya?

"Bersiaplah hari ini untuk pengorbananmu." Ujar Raja lagi. "Lepaskan dia, dan persiapan segalanya untuk upacara sore ini." Seorang prajurit melepaskan ikatan Pangeran Byun dan Jongdae langsung membawanya menuju kediaman Pangeran Byun sendiri untuk mmpersiapkan Pangeran Byun.

Hari ini adalah eksekusi atau hari pelepasan kutukan, dimana Pangeran Byun harus dibunuh dalam upacara sakral untuk para leluhur dengan tujuan menghilangkan malapetaka yang melekat pada Pangeran Byun.

Sesampainya di kediaman Pangeran. Mereka masuk kedalam kamar. Disana sudah ada dayang Kim dan Cenayang Lie. Hanya itu sisa-sisa orang yang mempercayainya.

"Semua ini adalah tipu muslihat Selir Seo, Yang mulia." Ujar dayang Kim bicara berbisik.

"Ratu sudah mengetahuinya sejak jauh hari. Sebelum meninggal, Ratu memberikanku ini." Dayang Kim memberi sesuatu berbentuk pipih berwarna tembaga pada Pangeran Byun. Sebuah cermin dengan warna dan bentuk yang aneh, dimana di pinggirannya terdapat tulisan yang berupa mantera.

"Apa ini, dayang Kim?"Tanya pangeran.

"Anda akan tahu setelah membaca tulisan itu, Pangeran. Hanya itu yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari hari ini pangeran. Kami siap menerima resiko nanti jika Raja murka."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Oleh karena itulah cenayang Lie disini, dia akan membantu anda, Pangeran." Jelas Dayang Kim. Cenayang Lie mendekat.

"Itu adalah cermin ajaib, jika anda masuk kedalamnya anda akan diantar kesuatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini."

"Suatu tempat?"

"Ya, hanya Ratu yang tahu. Beliau mengatakan jika hidupmu akan bebas jika kau masuk kedalam cermin itu."

"Ibu pernah memasukinya?"

"Ya, itu adalah rahasia terbesar Ratu yang kami ketahui."

"Tapi...bukankah hari ini aku akan mendapatkan hukuman, aku tidak bisa pergi, Dayang Kim."

"Anda tidak berhak mendapatkan hukuman atas hal yang tidak anda lakukan. Ratu akan sedih jika kami tidak menjalankan pesan terakhirnya." Jawab dayang Kim.

"Biar Jongdae yang akan menemanimu, ia sudah bersedia." Ucap Dayang Kim lagi. Jongdae hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Tidak, Jongdae punya kehidupan disini."

"Ini pesan Ratu, Pangeran. Sudah tidak ada waktu." Di tengah kegamangan Pangeran, suara gong di pukul dari halaman istana terdengar. Pertanda sudah saatnya upacara di mulai.

"Cepat!" Seru dayang Kim. Segera ia melepaskan pakaian Pangeran dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia mengikat tali jubah Pangeran sambil menangis. Dayang Kim teringat masa dimana ia merawat Pangeran Byun hingga sebesar sekarang.

"Hiduplah dengan baik disana, Anakku..." Dayang Kim mengusap wajah lebam pangeran dan itu membuat Pangeran Byun ingin menangis.

"Sudah siap semuanya..." Ujar cenayang Lie. Pangeran Byun menurut saja dan berdiri di depan Cermin yang berukuran sebatas lutut orang dewasa itu.

Dengan manteranya cenayang Lie mengelilingi pangeran dengan lonceng kecil ditangan kanannya. Setelah beberapa kali putaran ia berhenti.

"Bacalah tulisan itu, pangeran..." Pangeran Byun pun membaca tulisan itu dan membuat sesuatu yang tak terduga. Cermin itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sebesar pintu. Pangeran Byun pun mendekat dan perlahan masuk kedalamnya. Langkahnya diiringi tangisan oleh dayang Kim. Cahaya itu makin mengecil dan semakin menenggelamkan Pangeran muda itu. Dan sesuai perintah, Jongdae ikut melompat kedalamnya sebelum cahaya itu semakin mengecil dan benar-benar hilang.

Semakin kecil dan semakin kecil hingga tak ada cahaya lagi yang tersisa.

.

 _._

 _"Disana, ia akan bertemu dengan masa depannya, aku ingin puteraku bahagia dengan penuh kebebasan. Aku sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang akan mengantarkan dia pada kebahagiannya sesungguhnya, jadi berikan cermin ini pada Pangeran Kecilku itu, Dayang Kim. Aku percaya padamu."_

 _._

.

 _ **Seoul, Juli 2016**_

 _ **Di suatu tempat yang di janjikan.**_

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu baru saja memasuki apartementnya dengan wajah lelah. Menjadi superstar Asia tidaklah mudah. Setiap hari dia harus menjalani kegiatan yang menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Ia ingin mengeluh, tapi ini sudah jadi resiko pekerjaannya.

Tak ada kata mengeluh jika kau ingin terus bersinar.

Dengan prinsip itu, ia di kenal sebagai superstar yang mempunyai tingkat kesempurnaan yang tinggi dimata para penggemarnya.

Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti ia akan jatuh juga.

Sang Superstar kini sedang dirundung masalah. Ia kini sedang menjadi buah bibir masyarakat karena kasus pelanggaran Hak Cipta dan penjiplakan. Ia kini di dakwa karena mengeluarkan lagu tanpa ijin penulis dan menggunakan lagu itu secara komersil.

Sidang kasusnya membuat ia lelah seharian ini. Penat badanmya terasa dimana-mana.

"Hari ini, keputusan sidang kasus Superstar Asia, Park Chanyeol, resmi dimenangkan oleh Pihak Park Chanyeol itu sendiri. Penyanyi ber-" Belum sempat selesai ia mendengarkannya, televisi di ruangan itu ia matikan.

"Aaaarrrrhhk, sialan!"

Remote tv ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Ia pun masuk dalam kamar tidurnya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Berendam air hangat saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sebuah lagu lagi ponselnya membuatnya semakin merasa lebih baik.

Ini adalah kasus terbesar selama perjalanan kariernya sampai saat ini. Sejak usia 8 tahun Chanyeol sudah menjalani masa training di sebuah agensi entertainment terbesar di Korea. Ia menghabiskan usia remajanya untuk memupuk masa depan untuk kariernya. Hingga usianya menginjak 25 tahun saat ini ia sedang berdiri diladang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia menikmatinya, ia senang, ia bahagia saat lagunya di putar dimana-mana. Meskipun ia sedang dalam kasus yang masih belum ada bukti sama sekali itu, ia tahu jika tujuan musuhnya itu untuk membuatnya jatuh. Dia memang tidak tahu wajah musuhnya itu sebenarnya ia hanya tahu jika di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang bisa di percaya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

Hanya satu hal yang diketahui.

Seluruh manusia pasti memiliki trauma dalam hidup. Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari miliyaran manusia di bumi ini dan Chanyeol mengalaminya, mengalami hal yang membuat kepercayaanya pada sesama tidak ada.

30 menit kemudian, ia pun keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar dan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya.

Bruk!

Suara dentuman di kamarnya membuat ia terkejut. Park Chanyeol membeku melihat apa yang barusan ia lihat.

Seseorang baru saja terbang dari dalam cermin dan jatuh di hadapannya.

Seseorang yang berkulit putih dan berpakaian seperti drama kolosal.

Seseorang yang kini menatapnya bingung dan penuh kesakitan.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia hantu apartment baru ini?"

.

.

Tbc

 _Hai..._

 _Ya ampun, ff saya yang lain belum saya lanjut eh tiba-tiba bawa cerita baru aja..._

 _Maafkeeun akuu..._

 _Ff ini terinspirasi dari drama barunya Baek sama film barunya Chanyeol... Hehehe...Saya greget pengen gabungin mereka walau cuma di ff._

 _Saya gak terlalu jelasin silsilah kerajaan Joseon disini, saya cuma ngambil settingan ceritanya aja buat opening di era Joseon karena untuk kedepannya nanti settingannya lebih banyak di tahun sekarang._

 _Oiya, ff saya yang "B x Friend" selama bulan puasa hiatus dulu yaaa..._

 _Kalau ff yang "FDTS" bakal saya upadate lagi gantian sama ff yang ini. Ff yang ini gak panjang kok, cuma 4-5 Chapter aja. Saya nulisnya buat ngisi waktu ngabuburit selama bulan puasa aja._

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_

 _CU_

 _jieyoopark_


	2. Stars 2

"Saat aku kecil, Ibu sering bercerita tentang 400 tahun akan datang bumi tempat kami pijak sekarang akan di penuhi gedung pencakar langit yang selama ini aku kira seperti menara namun ternyata bukan. Aku baru tahu bentuknya aneh itu seperti ini. Orang-orang disini menyebutnya rumah mereka, apa tadi namanya? Abarsemen? Apar-apart...Aish, sulit sekali di ucapkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Golden Star**

 **Chapter 2: Pangeran Byun katanya ?**

 **Author : Jie Yoo Park**

 **Genre: Romance, fantasy, time travel**

 **Terinspirasi dari beberapa drama korea dan cerita ini saya persembahkan buat yang ketar ketir melihat abs Chanbaek tadi malam, selamat membacaa**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih menatap orang yang tercatat dibenaknya sudah pasti 100% hantu itu dengan tegang. Yang di tatap hanya mengenjap bingung sambil menatap sekeliling penuh tanya.

"K-kau, siapa kau?"

"Huh?"

Ia bisa bicara! Chanyeol langsung menatapnya lebih garang.

"Apa kau hantu?"

"Han- apa? Berani sekali kau menyebutku hantu!" Orang itu berdiri dan balas menatapnya. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari atas sampai kaki lalu pelan-pelan melangkah mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Sementara pemuda asing itu merasa bahwa Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya membuat ia perlahan mundur kebelakang.

 _'Laki-laki ini tinggi sekali dan dia...tidak memakai baju?_ ' Ia langsung merasa wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih meninggalkan sisa tetes air dari rambut basahnya. Selama di kerajaan ia sangat di ajari tata cara sopan santun. Entah itu pria maupun wanita tidak boleh sembarangan membuka baju di depan orang, dan apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Laki-laki itu mendekat kearahnya dan membuat ia mulai ketakutan.

"Hei, Hantu! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Kau pasti penunggu cermin keramat milik _halmonie_ itukan?"

"Sudah ku katakan kalau aku bukan hantu, lancang sekali kau!"

"Lalu kau siapa? Jelas-jelas kau keluar dari dalam sana!" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada cermin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Rakyat macam apa kau?" Chanyeol dibuat cengo dengan ucapan pemuda bertubuh kecil darinya itu.

"Kau sedang menghapal naskah drama kolosal? Apa kau sedang syuting dikamarku? Dan...Rakyat? Memangnya kau ini anak Raja! Sekarang cepat kembali kerumahmu sebelum aku memanggil dukun untuk mengusirmu." Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan berkulit putih yang dilapisi baju sutera itu. Pemuda asing itu reflek menarik tangannya melawan.

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini hantu jelek!" Chanyeol langsung meraih kedua tangan itu lagi dan berusaha menyeret makhluk asing itu kembali ketempat pertama kali dia muncul (cermin). Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu hantu dan langsung memegangnya. Kata orang hantu itu ruh yang tidak bisa disentuh, tapi lengan anak ini seperti punya tulang persis seperti manusia pikir Chanyeol.

"Hei, lepaskan aku manusia hina! Tanganmu akan ku penggal jika kau tidak melepasku sekarang!" Chanyeol kembali tercengang. Wow, bahasanya formal sekali.

"Penggal saja jika kau berani, Tuan. Cepat. Pergi. Dari sini. Sekar-"

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau lehermu akan yang benar-benar kupenggal sekarang." Sebuah benda dingin dan terasa tajam menyentuh batang leher Chanyeol dari belakang. Benda itu tampak mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu kamar. Chanyeol tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya setelah mendengar nada dingin dan menyeramkan dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol tak benar-benar yakin jika yang hinggap dilehernya sekarang adalah sebuah pedang, tapi sepertinya iya. Dan itu benar-benar terasa tajam sekali.

 _'Apa-apaan ini!'_

"Jongdae!" Pemuda asing itu langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia?" Chanyeol masih diam mendengar ucapan mereka yang terdengar seperti di opera sabun.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi manusia berambut cokelat ini tadi menarik kedua lenganku sampai rasanya sakit sekali." Adunya dengan wajah kesal dan merenggut pada Jongdae. Setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol merasa jika pedang tadi semakin menekan lehernya yang mungkin sekarang sudah luka karena mulai terasa perih.

"Bi-bisa kau lepaskan dulu pedangmu?" Ujar Chanyeol. Jongdae menatapnya garang.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan karena sudah melukai Yang Mulia Pangeran" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil tak percaya.

"Kalian benar-benar sedang syuting dirumahku, ya? Mana sutradaranya? Ini sudah keterlaluan." Geram Chanyeol.

"Apa kepalanya harus saya penggal sekarang, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Jongdae pada pangeran. Pangeran muda itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak Jongdae. Kita perlu bertanya padanya terlebih dahulu. Turunkan pedangmu. Sekarang." Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali Jongdae segera menurunkan pedangnya dari leher Chanyeol. Hal itu langsung membuat napas si superstar langsung lega.

Pangeran Byun berkeliling melihat kamar Chanyeol. Ini sangat asing sekali, benda-benda apa itu tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat barang elektronik di ruang tersebut. Ia hampir tak mempercayai bahwa ada orang yang bisa melukis senyata itu saat ia melihat poster Park Chanyeol yang membentang sebesar satu setengah meter disalah satu dinding kamar.

"Kita ada dimana sekarang, Jongdae?" Tanya Pangeran Byun saat semua hal asing itu mulai membuatnya pusing. Yang ditanya sama bingungnya. Sementara Chanyeol memandang diam keduanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Saya tidak tahu Yang Mulia, apa disinikah yang disebut tempat asing itu?" Ucap Jongdae balas bertanya.

"Kau! Manusia yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Tempat apa ini?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol setengah enggan melihat Chanyeol yang tidak memakai baju sama sekali. Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya di tunjuk menatap kearah pangeran Byun.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Kamarku. Jadi aku punya hak untuk marah karena kalian masuk kedalam sini tanpa ijin."

"Jaga ucapanmu saat bicara pada Pangeran." Jongdae kembali menatapnya marah.

"Jongdae, cukup. Kita butuh informasi dari pemilik rumah ini." Ujar Pangeran Byun. "Anggap saja kami tamu. Jadi, dimana kami harus duduk?" Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia mulai menderita darah tinggi saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Setelah masuk tiba-tiba, mereka bertingkah seolah tamu yang ingin di jamu.

"Silahkan tunggu diruang tamu, aku harus memakai baju dulu." Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat pangeran Byun kembali menoleh kedada bidangnya dan membuatnya kembali merasa panas di pipi.

"Dimana ruang tamunya?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Di luar, itu pintu kamar." Ujar Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kamar.

Kedua orang asing itu pun langsung menuju pintu dengan Jongdae yang memimpin jalan untuk membuka pintu untuk Pangeran Byun.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Jongdae saat menarik ganggang pintu yang sepertinya lengket sekali dengan dinding. Pangeran Byun mencoba menarik ganggang itu namun tetap saja tidak terbuka. Melihat kebingungan mereka Chanyeol mendekat dengan kesal.

"Pintunya tidak akan terbuka jika kau tidak memutar ganggang seperti ini, Yang Mulia..." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah membuat wajah Pangeran Byun terkagum-kagum.

"Hebat sekali. Siapa pencipta benda itu?" Ujarnya terkagum sambil melangkah keluar dengan di ikuti Jongdae.

Setelah keduanya keluar kamar, Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Suho sang manager. Seraya menunggu sambungannya terhubung, Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya mencari baju yang akan ia gunakan sekarang.

 _"Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam?"_

"Hyung, kau harus kesini sekarang! Ada dua orang aneh dirumahku, mereka baru saja keluar dari cermin."

 _"Kau sedang mabuk? Di bar mana kau, biar aku jemput sekarang!"_

"Yach! Aku tidak mabuk! Cepat saja ke apartementku. Sekarang juga! Atau kepalaku akan dipenggal oleh mereka!" Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya keatas ranjang.

Setelah sudah siap, ia pun keluar kamar. Alangkah terkejutnya melihat apa yang sedang dua orang asing itu lakukan di ruang tamunya.

"Yach! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit yang lalu._

Pangeran Byun duduk diatas sofa. Sementara Jongdae berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa ini bulu domba? Lembut sekali..." Ucapnya mengusap sofa mahal yang ia duduki sekarang. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu, disudut sofa ada sebuah benda hitam persegi panjang (remote tv).

"Apa ini, Jongdae?" Tanyanya. Belum sempat Jongdae mengambilnya tombol hijau pada remote tersebut tidak sengaja terpencet hingga membuat benda pipih yang menempel di dinding itu menyala. Pangeran Byun tanpa ia tahu kalau dia sudah menghidupkan televisi.

"Apa itu?" Ujarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Jongdae. Jongdae langsung memasang kuda-kuda menghadap televisi yang menayangkan Harimau didalamnya.

Dengan pedang yang sudah siap ditangan ia sudah siap-siap akan membunuh harimau yang tampaknya akan menyerang mereka itu. Pangeran Byun yang dibelakangnya memegang erat baju Jongdae dan membuat si pengawal sedikit gemetaran karena mereka akan di serang harimau. Pangeran Byun menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Jongdae. Si harimau makin mendekat, hingga-

"Hiyaaaaa!"

"Yach! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat pengawal tadi siap akan membelah televisi mahalnya.

Keduanya menoleh terkejut.

"Turunkan pedangmu! Kau ingin membelah televisiku, hah?!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah tak percaya atas apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Kau! Kenapa kau memelihara binatang buas dirumahmu? Harimau seharusnya tinggal di hutan." Pangeran Byun berdiri dari tempat duduknya menatap Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak takut pada pedang sungguhan mereka mungkin Chanyeol sudah mencekik anak kecil yang sedari tadi bicara angkuh ini. Sabar, Suho Hyung akan datang dan mengatasi hal ini, tanam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Itu bukan harimau sungguhan. Itu cuma gambar." Ucap Chanyeol. Kedua alis Pangeran Byun mengerut bingung. Pria tampan itupun langsung mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak dilantai dan langsung mematikan televisi lagi. Dua orang itu masih menatap takjub, itu memang bukan binatang sungguhan ucap mereka dalam hati.

"Kalian duduk saja dulu, kita akan selesaikan masalah ini." Chanyeol tak ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak. Ia memilih cari aman saja. Pemuda tadi mengangguk saja lalu duduk kembali. Disampingnya Jongdae juga ikut duduk, namun bukan ikut duduk di sofa melainkan duduk dilantai. Melihatnya Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

Dan tak lama kemudian, ada suara dari arah pintu. Pintu apartemen Chanyeol dibuka dan seseorang baru saja datang.

"Suho _Hyung_!"

"Yach! Apa-apaan kau menyuruhku kem-" Suho tak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya karena melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Siapa mereka?" Bisik Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Chanyeol. Mereka berempat saling adu pandang.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kedalam sini?"

"Mereka keluar dari dalam cermin _halmonie_ yang ada dikamar."

"Kau gila, mana ada yang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin."

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kalau tak percaya tanyakan saja sendiri. Tolong kau urus mereka. Kalau perlu panggil telpon polisi sekarang."

"Kau mau cari mati, hah?" Ucap Suho padanya. "Sidangmu baru saja selesai tadi sore dan sekarang kau mau berhubungan dengan polisi lagi?" Oke, sepertinya niat untuk menelpon polisi tidak akan berlaku saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Pengeran Byun pada Jongdae hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Suho memandangnya.

"Permisi tuan-tuan, kalian sudah membuat Pangeran Byun bingung. Bisakah kalian bicara sesuatu yang bisa kami mengerti dengan jelas." Ucap Jongdae. Suho yang baru percaya jika cerita Chanyeol mungkin benar saat mendengar laki-laki berbaju pengawal kerajaan yang duduk dilantai itu.

"Baiklah." Balas Suho memulai. "Bisa kalian jelaskan dari mana asal kalian?"

"Kami berdua datang dari Kerajaan Joseon. Dan kami diantar ketempat asing ini melalui cermin ajaib milik Ratu Hyoyeon." Jelas Jongdae. Pangeran Byun mengangguk sekali membenarkan, masih dengan wibawa ala pangerannya. Suho dan Chanyeol beradu pandang penuh tanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Pangeranku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Pangeran Byun membulatkan matanya.

"Kau melihat sendiri tadi jika kami keluar dari cermin yang ada dikamarmu." Jawab Baekhyun

"Aku tidak percaya. Bisa saja kalian benar-benar hantu yang di kirim oleh _hater_ ku untuk mengganggu hidupku. Bisa jadi juga kalau kalian berdua hantu penghuni apartement ini," Jongdae langsung berdiri dan kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya hingga membuat Chanyeol dan Suho kaget.

"Kalian terlalu bertele-tele. Jelaskan saja tempat aneh apa ini." Jongdae dengan nada dingin menatap mereka berdua. Suho meneguk liur takut melihat ujung pedang tajam di depan hidungnya.

"B-baiklah...mari kita bicara dengan tenang. Turunkan dulu benda ini..."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul empat pagi Pangeran Byun belum bisa memejamkan matanya sementara Jongdae yang tidur di bawah tampak lelap bahkan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup berisik. Pangeran muda itu tersenyum tipis memandang pengawal setianya itu.

Setelah pembicaraan beberapa saat yang lalu bersama orang yang benama Chanyeol dan Suho. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tinggal sementara di apartemen besar ini. Walaupun awalnya si pemilik apartemen menolak mentah-mentah saran Suho tapi dengan sedikit diskusi yang tidak Pangeran Byun mengerti antara keduanya, akhirnya Chanyeol setuju. Namun, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Mereka hanya bisa tinggal disini dua minggu saja dengan satu syarat: Jongdae bertugas bertugas membersihkan seluruh isi rumah dan Pangeran Byun menjadi asisten Chanyeol -yang kebetulan baru-baru ini sangat membutuhkan asisten pribadi- untuk menyiapkan keperluan kerartisannya. Tentu saja Jongdae menolak jika Pangerannya diperlakukan seperti itu namun Pangeran Byun menyetujui itu.

 _"Kita sekarang sudah tinggal di dunia berbeda Jongdae-ah..."_ Mendengarnya membuat Jongdae menangis dan berlutut di depan pangerannya. Suho yang memandang kelakuan dua orang itu mengenjap-ngenjap. Sementara Chanyeol benar-benar masih percaya kalau saat ini di apartemennya sedang syuting drama kolosal.

Pangeran Byun memandang langit-langit kamar tamu tempatnya tidur sekarang. Ruangan ini keren sekali dan sangat berbeda dengan tempat tidurnya di istana. Mengingat tentang istana, ia jadi penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Bagaimana kemarahan ayahnya saat mendapati ia dan Jongdae menghilang.

Dan sekarang, berdasarkan cerita Suho tadi mereka kini sudah berada dimasa depan.

Tahun 2016.

Ia sangat bingung, ia dan Jongdae melewati masa yang singkat sekali menuju masa sekarang. Semua berkat cermin ajaib itu. Baru kemarin petang rasanya dia masih dipenjara sekarang dia dan Jongdae ke masa yang tidak akan mungkin satu dari orang kerajaan yang mampu mengejar mereka. Ibunya benar, mereka sungguh di antar ketempat yang sangat jauh.

"Ibu...aku merindukanmu..." Pangeran Byun melirik gelang yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya untuknya. Gelang anyaman yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah giok yang tampak sangat klasik sekali. Mereka (orang kerajaan) sangat mempercayai jika giok adalah pembawa keberuntungan.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan di buka oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Cepat siapkan segala keperluanku, pagi ini aku harus ke lokasi syuting jam enam pagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada _bossy_ nya. Pangeran Byun yang duduk diatas tempat tidur tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena pintu sudah di tutup.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka kembali. Chanyeol masuk lagi.

"Bangunkan pengawalmu itu. Suruh dia memasak sarapan."

Dan pintu pun benar-benar ditutup lebih keras sehingga Jongdae terkejut dalam tidurnya. Sengaja sekali memang.

Jongdae pun duduk dan tampak kesulitan membuka mata. "Selamat pagi, Pangeran Byun. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Jongdae yang sepertinya masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Hm..." Bohong Pangeran Byun tidak ingin membuat Jongdae khawatir.

"Kau harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab Jongdae lalu berdiri dan keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Ini adalah awal kehidupan mereka yang baru, tak pernah sekalipun Pangeran Byun menyangka jika kini dia hidup sebatang kara tanpa keluarga. Hanya Jongdae yang dia punya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini. Kau tidak mungkin keluar rumah memakai baju itu. Bisa-bisa kau dianggap aneh." Chanyeol melempar setumpuk pakaian di depan Pangeran Byun. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian dari sponsor yang tidak pernah Chanyeol pakai sama sekali. Pangeran Byun menatapnya kesal namun tidak bisa protes. Otoritas Chanyeol paling tinggi.

Setelah beberapa menit. Pangeran Byun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak kurang nyaman memakai kaus garis-garis berlengan panjang itu hingga menenggelamkan jari-jarinya. Celananya selutut warna biru muda, warna yang sangat tidak Chanyeol sekali. Wajar saja dia tidak pernah memakainya.

Chanyeol yang memandangnya dari atas sampai kaki langsung terbahak.

"Ya ampun, kau mirip perempuan sekali. Apalagi rambutmu yang panjang itu." Ujar Chanyeol disertai tawa yang membahana pagi itu.

"Hei. Aku ini laki-laki!" protes Pangeran Byun.

"Sudah saatnya berangkat!" Suara mulai menghentikan tawa Chanyaeol. Suho sang menejer datang untuk menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini di lokasi syuting sangat sibuk seperti biasanya. Chanyeol keluar dari van miliknya dengan diikuti oleh Suho dan Pangeran Byun dari belakang. Seseorang datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Chanyeol yang selama ini Chanyeol kenal sebagai asisten produser iklan yang akan dia bintangi.

"Kau datang terlambat. Apa kau tidak tahu jika jadwal dipercepat satu jam?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, Suho yang menejer pun sama bingungnya.

"Tapi masalah sudah diatasi. Untung saja Kai sudah datang duluan. Jadi tidak jadi masalah." Lelaki itu lalu memberi sebuah _script_ untuk Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan.

"Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar, seluruh konsep iklan sudah kita ubah. Dengan Kai sebagai bintang utamanya, tapi kau jangan khawatir kau tetap kena bagian _kok_. Baca saja _Script_ nya, tiga puluh menit lagi kau akan mengambil _take_ pertamamu." Mendengar ucapan dari asisten produser tadi Chanyeol tanpa sadar memegang kertas _script_ tadi dengan geram. _'Apa-apaan ini?Kenapa tak ada satupun yang memberitahuku!_

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, Asisten Kim!" Suho langsung menahan langkah asisten Kim yang sudah akan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bertindak seenaknya seperti ini? Kenapa Chanyeol bukan menjadi peran utama di iklan itu, bukankan sejak awal kesepakatan Kontraknya begitu." Asisten Kim mengusap mukanya jengah dengan ucapan asisten Chanyeol tersebut.

"Saat ini popularitas Kai sudah diatas Chanyeol, apalagi artismu itu baru saja terjebak masalah. Sudah untung kami tidak membatalkan kontraknya." Suho mengenjap tak bisa bicara saat Asisten Kim bicara dengan prontal sekali. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang kini sudah meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Chanyeol kini menuju pintu van dan pria mungil dibelakangnya tampak masih mengikuti kemana langkah Chanyeol.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sampaikan permintaan maaf kami untuk Produser Han. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf asisten Kim." Tanpa membalas permintaan maaf Suho pria itu langsung melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Suho hanya menghela napas berat, di saat mereka diatas atau saat Chanyeol sedang populer-populer nya mereka mengagung-agungkan tapi saat popularitasmu sedang terpuruk seperti yang mereka alami saat ini, mereka seolah memandang remeh. Sebenarnya bisa saja Chanyeol membatalkan kontrak mereka hanya saja dia sangat tahu jika penyanyi yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu sangat bertanggung jawab.

Sementara di dalam van, Chanyeol tampak mencak-mencak kesal sendiri. Pangeran Byun yang duduk di kursi depan samping kemudi diam saja, dia tahu kalau pemuda tinggi itu sedang kesal tapi ia tidak tahu karena masalah apa, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang memberi dia _script_ tadi pikir Pangeran Byun. Sejenak ia diam-diam melirik Chanyeol.

"Sialan sekali mereka! Merubah segalanya tanpa persetujuanku, memangnya dengan aku diganti oleh si pesek itu semuanya akan lebih baik huh?! Dasar tidak tau di untung! Awas saja mereka nanti." Chanyeol tampak merajuk seperti anak puber yang tidak diterima cintanya tapi mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Apa kau liat-liat?! Mau menertawakanku huh?" Pangeran Byun dibuat terkejut olehnya.

"Ti-tidak..."

"Tsk!"

Chanyeol masih tampak kesal sampai-sampai dia terbatuk-batuk karena bicara kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini, minumlah..." Pangeran Byun memberikan sebotol air mineral untuknya. Chanyeol melepas kaca mata hitamnya lalu mengambil air tersebut masih dengan wajah marahnya.

"Chanyeol, tak lama lagi giliranmu. Segeralah bersiap-siap." Suho masuk kedalam van.

"Apa si pesek itu masih disana?"

"Maksudmu, Kai?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi!"

"Tentu. Bahkan ada _scene_ yang akan kalian lakukan bersama-bersama."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak membaca scriptnya?Cepat saja keluar." Ucap Suho lalu melirik Pangeran Byun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Byun?"

"Huh?"

"Kau siapkan pakaian yang sudah ku katakan tadi sebelum kita kemari, ya. Ikut saja kemana Chanyeol pergi."

" _Nde_..." Pangeran Byun tersenyum tipis dan tampak semangat sejak tadi pagi. Ia sangat menuruti kata Suho karna menurutnya Suho lebih cocok jadi panutan daripada Chanyeol yang selalu marah-marah itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah keluar dari van dengan busana sesuai dengan konsep syuting hari ini. Di belakangnya Baekhyun masih setia mengikutinya walau ogah-ogahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur percaya dengan ancaman Suho jika mereka pergi dari rumah Chanyeol tanpa identitas mereka akan ditangkap polisi, dia tidak ingin dipenjara lagi.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucap Chanyeol melihat Pangeran Byun masih mengikutinya sampai depan kamera.

"Mengikutimu. Suho- _ssi_ bilang begitu."

"Sudah sana! Kau cukup berdiri di sana." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibas tangannya mengusir Baekhyun. Dan yang mengesalkan adalah dia tidak mau mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol membentaknya tapi ini di lokasi syuting, bisa hancur pamornya nanti.

"Ku bilang. Tunggu disitu!" Desis Chanyeol.

"Suho- _ssi_ menyuruhku selalu mengikutimu."

"Suho itu mengikuti perintahku, otomatis kau juga! Cepat sana!"

"Hei! Gadis kecil. Minggir, kau menghalangi kamera!" Sutradara bertubuh gempal itu menegurnya dengan toak membuat Pangeran Byun terkejut. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah itu merenggut.

"Hush-hush. Pergi sana." Akhirnya, Pangeran muda dan imut itu pun pergi, dia kesal juga karena dipanggil seorang gadis.

Sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol Pangeran Byun duduk di kursi lipat yang kosong dibelakangnya. Tanpa sadar siapa yang duduk disebelahnya. Wajah Pengeran Byun mulai tampak lelah karena semalaman dia tidak tidur. Dia memukul-mukul bahunya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Ini, minumlah." Seseorang itu memberinya sebotol Jus Jeruk.

"Apa ini?" Pangeran Byun bertanya pada orang itu namun masih enggan menerimanya.

"Jus, Ambilah." Perlahan tangan putih itu mengulurkan tangannya menerima pemberian orang yang bajunya mirip seperti milik Chanyeol tapi berbeda warna.

"Umm...enak sekali!" Pangeran Byun tampak terkesima pada cairan kuning tersebut.

"Seperti rasa jeruk, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya pada pria tadi. Orang itu hanya tersenyum-senyum memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Hei."

"Apa kau adik perempuan tiang listrik itu?" Tanyanya. Alis Pangeran Byun mengerut, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau manis sekali adik manis."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!"

" _Eiiiii_ , Jangan bicara seperti itu pada _Oppa_ , siapa namamu?"

"Aku ini laki-laki!" Suaranya langsung melengking membuat semua perhatian teralih pada mereka berdua.

" _Cut_!" Suara sutradara terdengar. Ia kembali menoleh pada Pangeran Byun.

"Hei, Gadis! Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu. Diam atau kau ku usir dari sini!" Semua orang juga ikut diam mendengar suara itu. Chanyeol merasa emosinya sudah diubun-ubun dan merasa malu juga karena dialah yang membawa bocah itu kemari. Ia melirik kemana-mana mencari Suho yang kini hilang bersama Van mereka. Apalagi disamping Baekhyun ada rivalnya selama ini, Kim Kai.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena takut, hari pertama dia tinggal di dunia aneh ini dia dibentak. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah dibentak sekasar itu. Orang pertama yang pertama membentaknya itu sudah pasti si Chanyeol dan yang kedua si sutradara gendut itu. Pangeran Byun merasa matanya panas dan tanpa bisa ia tahan setetes air mata jatuh dari wajahnya. Kai yang duduk disampingnya makin merasa bersalah karena membuat anak gadis orang menangis, ngomong-ngomong Kai masih tidak percaya kalau anak ini perempuan. Lihat saja, dia memakai kaos lengan panjang, celana pendek selutut warna biru muda, rambut hitamnya sebahu terurai, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulus.

"Aduh, jangan menangis, ya? Kai _Oppa_ minta maaf..." Tangis Baekhyun mulai tergugu dia menatap Kai dengan marah.

"Kai? Jadi kau artis pesek itu?!" Kai serasa menjatuhkan rahangnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti adik Chanyeol pikir Kai. Hanya manusia itu yang memanggilnya artis pesek. Kai perlahan memegang hidungnya.

"Ku pikir ini tidak sepesek yang kau ucapkan." Entah apa yang terjadi tapi itu perlahan membuat Pangeran muda itu terkekeh. Ekspresi Kai dimatanya terlihat lucu.

"Menertawakan apa, huh?" Kai mulai ikut tersenyum melihat labilnya emosi anak didepannya ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Pangeran Byun masih tersenyum tipis sambil membersihkan sisa air mata diwajahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai lagi. Pangeran itu diam. Dia jadi teringat pesan Suho saat mereka dalam perjalanan ke lokasi syuting beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Kau belum punya nama resmi, jika kau ditanya siapa namamu cukup jawab Byun saja, bisa panjang urusannya jika kau menyebut identitas aslimu. Kau mengerti?"_

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Eung, Iya...Namaku, Byun..."

"Byun? Byun siapa? Itu margamu?" Tanya Kai lagi penuh ingin tahu. Pangeran Byun bingung harus membalas apa untuk membohongi Kai, tapi dia takut berbohong.

"Byun...itu saja namaku."

"Kau adiknya Chanyeol?"

"Huh? Bukan. Aku bertugas membawa semua barang-barangnya."

" _Ck..ck..ck..._ tega sekali tiang itu padamu. Gadis manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya jadi suruhannya. Kau di gaji berapa sampai mau begitu?"

"Tidak..." Dengan nada yang bingung Pangeran Byun mencoba memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan pada Kim Kai. Tapi belum lagi dia melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai sudah berseru saja.

"Tidak di gaji?! Yang benar saja! Dia diam-diam memperbudak anak kecil." Kai mencak-mencak membuat Pangeran Byun makin bingung arah pembicaraan Kai. Sedari tadi dia tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja dengan _Oppa_ saja?" Tawar Kai padanya dengan senyum anehnya. Baekhyun mengenjap.

Tiba-tiba Suho datang menghampirinya dan Kai.

"Suho-ssi!" Dia pun berdiri dan menghampiri Suho meninggalkan Kai yang masih memasang wajah tak percaya. Dia baru saja diabaikan oleh seorang remaja.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua siang. Syuting iklan sudah selesai, mereka bertiga kini duduk disebuah restoran dengan ruangan khusus.

"Aku tadi pergi untuk mengurus pembuatan KTP untukmu dan Jongdae."

"KTP? Apa itu?" Tanya Pangeran Byun padanya.

"KTP itu seperti ini." Suho mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam dompetnya. "KTP itu singkatan dari Kartu Tanda Penduduk. Kalau kau memiliki ini, berarti kau punya identitas. Kau tidak akan ditangkap polisi asalkan kau tidak melakukan kejahatan." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berdua sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Oooh...begitu. Kalau begitu aku mau punya KTP."

"Tentu, tapi kau harus memiliki pas foto agar wajahmu ada di kartu ini. Kita harus membuat pas foto untukmu dan Jongdae."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi ada satu syarat lagi. Karena kau ini laki-laki, jadi kita harus memotong rambutmu!"

"APA! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya! Bocah, jaga suaramu." Chanyeol memukul kepalanya pelan dengan sendok. Tidak ada orang lain diruangan ini, tentu saja Chanyeol berani melakukannya.

"Aww." Pengeran Byun mengaduh. "Suho- _ssi_...dia memukulkuuuu..."

"Chanyeol, sudahlah." Tanpa peduli, Chanyeol kembali menyuapi makanannya.

"Pangeran Byun. Dengarkan aku dulu. Didalam KTP itu tidak ada rambut pria sebahu sepertimu. Kau mau dianggap wanita?" Pangeran Byun langsung menggeleng keras.

"Maka dari itu...kita potong rambut, ya?" Bujuk Suho.

"Sudahlah Hyung, biarkan saja mereka. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mata Pangeran Byun memerah.

"Kau ini tidak punya hati sekali." Ujar Suho. Selanjutnya dia kembali menatap Pangeran Byun yang masih tampak galau. "Kau mau kan potong rambut?"

Perlahan... Pangeran Byun pun mengangguk lemas. "Iya, aku mau."

.

.

.

"Hei, hei, _Aghasi_...tu-tunggu dulu." Jongdae menahan tangan perempuan yang sudah akan menggunting rambutnya. Perempuan itu mendesah mulai kesal karena ini sudah kelima kalinya tangannya di tahan oleh laki-laki gondrong yang duduk didepan cermin ini. Jongdae untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas gugup karena rambutnya akan dipotong. Pangeran yang duduk disebelahnya juga tampak menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Tidak tega rambutnya di potong. Di dalam kerajaan rambut seseorang menunjukan berapa usia seseorang, meskipun rambut Pangeran Byun tidak sepanjang milik Jongdae tetap saja dia sedih jika rambut hitam dan mulusnya itu di potong.

"Aku jadi ingat bagaimana isteriku sangat mengagumi rambutku." Jongdae bicara dengan penuh kesedihan dan nostalgia yang membuat dia merindukan kekasih hatinya yang kini berada di dimensi yang berbeda sana. Pangeran Byun ikut menatapnya sedih. Lain halnya dimata Chanyeol, dua manusia purba ini membuatnya menunggu semakin lama bahkan Suho sudah tidur dalam keadaan duduk menunggu di ruang tamu salon.

" _Noona_...potong sedikit saja, yaa..." Baekhyun menatap wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya dari cermin.

"Kemarikan guntingnya." Suara dingin Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tengah mereka membuat keduanya menoleh keatas. Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol merampas gunting dari tangan pegawai salon dan dengan _smirk_ kebanggaannya dia meraih rambut Jongdae dan mengguntingnya dalam sekali gerakan. Belum sempat mereka protes karena kaget, gunting tersebut sudah berpindah diatas kepala Pangeran Byun. Dan dalam sekali gerakan pula Chanyeol menggunting rambut pemuda itu penuh tega.

" _Andwee_..." Jongdae yang mendapati bagian tengah rambutnya hampir cepak langsung melemas dan pingsan.

"Sekarang kalian yang lanjutkan," Ucap Chanyeol pada pegawai salon. Gunting itu Chanyeol lempar ke atas meja dengan begitu saja tanpa peduli pada tatapan kesal Pangeran Byun dan Jongdae yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

 _'Dia pasti reinkarnasi dari keluarga Seo yang jahat itu. Dasar, manusia menyebalkaaan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dua hari berlalu...

Hari ini tampaknya tidak akan setenang hari-hari sebelumnya. Pangeran Byun sedari tadi memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah artis itu. Chanyeol tampak memijit pangkal hidungnya seolah sangat lelah, mereka kini sedang dalam mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir didepan sebuah bangun tinggi yang bentuknya tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat Chanyeol. Pangeran Byun mencoba mencari-cari dimana mereka saat ini, matanya memutar kesegala arah hingga jatuh pada tulisan hangul yang tercetak tebal dan dihiasi lampu-lampu di bagian atas bangunan itu.

"Adore Hotel & Restaurand...?" Gumamnya. Banguan mewah ini tampak di kunjungi banyak orang. Untuk apa Chanyeol membawanya kemari?

Laki-laki yang kini berambut warna merah itu tadi menarik lengannya lalu keluar dari apartemen.

"Ikut aku." Itu saja ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_...Untuk apa kita kemari?" Chanyeol langsung menatapnya tajam hingga Pangeran Byun tidak berani bicara apa-apa lagi. Chanyeol itu menakutkan, kemarin malam dia sampai melempar semua barang di kamarnya setelah membaca sebuah majalah. Itu sangat aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh menurut Pangeran Byun. Ia saja memikirkan itu sepanjang malam sambil membersihkan kamar Chanyeol bersama Jongdae. Dan hari ini Chanyeol kembali bersikap aneh. Dan Pangeran Byun takut jika dia yang kali ini jadi korban lemparan Chanyeol, atau bisa jadi dia yang di lempar.

Tanpa dia sadari Chanyeol kini sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Cepat keluar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Belum sempat Pangeran Byun menjawab lagi kini Chanyeol sudah menariknya keluar dari mobil dan menyandarkannya punggung Pangeran Byun di sisi mobil. Masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya, kini Pangeran muda itu merasa jantungnya seperti di lepas dari dadanya. Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menempelkan bibirnya di ujung bibir sang Pangeran tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

Tanpa Pangeran Byun tahu jika mata Chanyeol melirik seseorang yang kini berdiri mematung memandangnya dari depan pintu bangunan besar itu.

 _'Akan kubuktikan aku bisa berbuat nekat didepanmu.'_

.

.

.

.

 _Hotnews tonigt._

 _Setelah kasus yang menimpanya, kini Park Chanyeol di terpa skandal baru. Superstar Asia ini beberapa jam yang lalu kedapatan sedang mencium seseorang. Sampai saat ini, identitas seseorang yang bersamanya masih belum terungkap. Skandal ciuman ini menjadi peringkat nomor satu di situs pencarian Korea dan Asia. Kekasih Chanyeol kah dia?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heol, saya ngutang Chapter ini. Kemarin niatnya mau posting pas bulan puasa, sekarang udah bulan berapaa? Ya ampuun, maapkeun saya. Ada beberapa masalah kemarin hingga membuat saya merombak ulang cerita ini. Ini Chapternya dikit kok, tenang aja...hehehe. Saya masih meprioritaskan ff saya yang Chapternya banyak, jan lupa dibaca yaaa...**_

 _ **Oiya, saya kaget banyak respon posituf buat ff ini. Gak nyangka juga banyak yang follow chapter 1 kemarin, makasih yaaaaa ^^**_

 _ **Jangan lupa di review, saya tunggu pendapatnyaaa..**_

 _ **Cu.**_

 _ **Jieyoopark**_


End file.
